


your wounds are mine

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets hurt while on a mission, and Rey is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your wounds are mine

“Rey, it’s just a couple of bruises, it’s honestly nothing,”

 

He was on a mission with Poe and his squadron, mainly reconnaissance, when their team was discovered. They tried to rush back to the X-Wings, only to be met with a bombardment of laser fire, grenades and heavy artillery. He had narrowly missed several shots fired in his direction, ducking this way and that. But not only did they have to try and dodge the attacks from the enemy, they also had to deal with the quicksand, spiky plants, and generally any other vegetation that seemed hell bent on making life difficult.

 

So really, it was almost inevitable that Finn scraped his skin on a few thorns or tripped and fell because of the winding tree roots.

 

Yet Rey wasn’t having any of it.

 

“You could have been seriously injured!” she had hissed, her hands shaking as she was trying to get a bandage on him properly.

 

Not even the med droids fussed this much. And Finn was pretty sure that other members of his team suffered much, much worse. He was one of the lucky ones.

 

Yet the moment Finn stepped out of the med bay, Rey crashed into him, her arms going around his shoulders holding him flush against her. She then proceeded to pick him up, bridal style, and carry him to the sleeping quarters of the Millennium Falcon.

 

“Rey? Rey! Put me down right now! I’m not dead, you know!” He argued, trying to struggle against her grasp. Rey, of course, completely ignored him, and he swore that she had used the force to try and stop him from thrashing about.

 

When they entered the room, she put him down on the bed and rushed to the medical cabinet to pull out the med kit.

 

“What the kriffing hell, Finn!” she snapped, causing Finn to flinch slightly. He could see her eyes were red and puffy, her face was pale, and her usual neat hair do was in an absolute mess. “What in the name of the force were you thinking?!”

 

Finn, who recoiled at her raised voice, tried to make himself smaller. “I was on a mission, Rey!” he pleaded trying to argue his case, “General Organa sent me to do a job. I’m not gonna stand here doing nothing, while the rest of you are fighting a war.”

 

“There is plenty to do here on the base,” Rey retaliated, “Things that aren’t dangerous!”

 

“Have you ever thought that I don’t want to do those things?” he replied, feeling irritated. “Why does everyone assume I’m so kriffing fragile?”

 

He was tired of this, of feeling so useless. Ever since he had recovered, everyone treated him as if he was going to break any moment. Yes, he did have a back injury for six months, and kriff, it hurt like hell. But that was nothing compared to the way he was being treated now: like he was made of glass.

Rey let out a groan, rolling her eyes, “Why do you have to act like this? I’m starting to think we should’ve never brought you to this base in the first place!”

 

Tension was rising in his chest now. He was close to bursting…he really couldn’t control it anymore.

 

“If it annoys you that much, maybe you should’ve left me in the snow!” Finn barked out.

He didn’t mean to say it, he really didn’t…but it just came out.

 

And that was when her palm met his left cheek with a loud smack.

 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Rey rumbled through gritted teeth. Her hands were by her sides, clenched into fists with her knuckles having gone stark white, and her brows were scrunched up in a dangerous combination of frustration and rage.

 

Finn didn’t need the force to know what she was feeling right now.

 

He looked into her eyes, and felt her staring right back, fury outlining her usually calm features: she was about to snap.

 

Rey’s eyes glazed over, and her hands trembled by her sides. And Finn hated seeing her like this. He hated it even more knowing that he was the reason behind her pain.

 

“You really think I went through all of that just to lose you all over again?! You could’ve died, Finn!”

 

“Rey, I think you’re over exaggerating a little here-“

 

“Shut up and listen!” she bellowed.

 

 _Oh Shit._ He’s really maddened her this time. Finn suddenly wondered what his tombstone would look like. Maybe Poe would say some kind words, and BB-8 might offer a chirp or two.

 

“You have no bloody clue, do you?! I care about you more than you will ever know. I…I-”

 

Rey took a deep breath and looked away, trying to regain her composure. Her emotions were getting the better of her again. And honestly, she had tried so hard to control them. But when it came to Finn, she just…couldn’t. Seeing him go out on missions, and not knowing whether he would come back safe or not, whether this would be the last time she would see his beautiful smile, whether this would be the last time she would see him _alive_ …it was just too much.

 

Meanwhile Finn could tell that she was having an internal struggle with herself. Whatever it was that was bothering Rey clearly troubled her to her core. When she didn’t continue, he tentatively approached her, his voice small.

 

“Rey?” he spoke softly, “…What is it?”

 

She looked back into Finn’s eyes, and suddenly lunged forward, crashing her lips to his. She used her body strength to push him towards the wall, pinning him under her weight, her arms going around his neck, all the while her lips pressed firmly against Finn’s.

Finn, who had definitely not been expecting this, returned her enthusiasm with a hungry fervour. There was a certain ferocity at first, like she was pouring out all her frustration into the kiss. Rey’s tongue invaded every crevice of Finn’s mouth, as she devoured him, wanting to taste every part of him. But it soon melted into one of gentle passion.

 

She needed him to know. This man, this beautiful idiot of a man _needed_ to know.

And just as he had been with her every step of the way, _he understood_.

 

When they both (rather reluctantly) pulled back, Finn slowly opened his eyes to find her staring right back at him with those gorgeous brown globes.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her flush against him, peppering her tear stained face with kisses.

“Rey…I-I’m so sorry.” He choked out, with genuine sincerity, “I love you too. I love you so so much.”

 

She rested her head in the crook of Finn’s shoulder, pressing her forehead into his neck, and letting out a shaky sigh.

He could still feel her trembling slightly against him. What he had done had _seriously_ affected her. He knew that now. But at the same time, she _needed_ to understand. He had been a soldier before. He was a soldier now. Finn couldn’t stand around and do nothing while others fought a war that he was every bit a part of.

 

As if reading his thoughts, Rey turned to face him, holding his gaze.

“Okay,” she said at last, “…But promise me one thing.”

 

“Anything” because he could deny her nothing, even at his best.

 

“Always come back to me,” she spoke softly.

 

And he would be a fool not to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my hard drive for a while, and I thought I'd finally finish it. 
> 
> And just in time for FinnRey fridays too!
> 
> Comments & kudos always welcome! :)


End file.
